xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Grey
Dean Grey (b. March 20, 2013) is a mutant and a witch. He is the grandson of Adrian Grey, and the foster son of Nightwing and Phoenix. He is a member of the Young X-Men. Dean is a member of the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Dean Brody Grey was born on March 20, 2013 in Johannesburg, South Africa and was raised in Australia; Los Angeles and New York. Dean's parents were killed by the Shi'ar Death Commandoes only a few months after he was born, leaving only his grandmother to raise him. He is of American, British and Japanese heritage. Adoption As his grandmother knew that it would be hard to raise a newborn child by herself, in her old age, she decided to find other Grey family members for help. With the help of her late husband's notes, she finally found a family member, Jean Grey. However, little did she know that Jean had become the White Phoenix of the Crown, and was living in the White Hot Room. Grams flew to New York with Dean, and went to the last address Jean had, Annandale-on-Hudson; Jean's childhood home. After ringing the bell many time, Grams realised that the house was probably abandoned, and she started walking to her own home, where Dean was waiting, when she was suddenly stopped by a young woman. The young woman, who bore a remarkable resemblance to the pictures Grams had seen of Jean as a teenager, introduced herself; Crystal Summers. Grams found out that Crystal was actually Jean's daughter and that Jean didn't live there anymore. Desperate for someone help her raise her grandchild, she asked Crystal. Crystal was reluctant at first, she already had six of her own children to raise, but she quickly changed her mind, as she was reminded by her history. Crystal was also adopted, and felt that she could not ignore the call of help from family, nor ignore the fact that she could do the same as her adoptive parents did 22 years ago. Telling Grams that she had to talk to her husband about this, Crystal went home and brought Zac to Grams' house the next day to discuss the pending adoption. After further discussion between Crystal and Zac, reminding him that he too was in fact adopted, they decided to go through with the adoption. Konohagakure Becoming an X-Man Xavier High School Marriage 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Dean possesses vast telekinetic abilities His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *'Flight:' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *'Force Fields:' Dean is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Cryokinesis: Dean can reduce the kinetic energy of atoms meaning he effectively make things colder. He is capable of generating and sending forth various freezing effects. He also has the ability to transform moisture/water into varying forms of ice and control, manipulate and move it as he wishes. Dean is limited to the moisture available in his vicinity to create ice. Phoenix Force Avatar Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Elemental Techniques: In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Dean's disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards fire chakra, being able to use several high-level fire-based jutsu without hand seals. Chakra Control: Early in his training, Dean discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Medical Training: Dean's natural control of his chakra had been taken to new heights, an ability utilized to its fullest by the training he had done with Crystal. With his excellent chakra control, Dean had turned into an excellent combat medical-nin, and had shown himself to be able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort, even when more experienced medics would deem it a lost cause. In his training to become a medic-nin, Dean had also acquired the ability to pick up on an enemy's movements in a short period of time (without the help of his Sharingan), as a good field medic needs to be able to do to survive a battle and avoid injury if he or she is to fulfil his or her purpose and heal other members of his or her team. This ability allowed him to predict what attack an opponent would use seconds before an attack and then dodge it quickly and easily. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Dean possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was about 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyō Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. 'Abilities' Master Strategist and Tactician: After being a ninja for most of his life and being the foster son of Crystal and Zac, the grandson of Cyclops and the great-grandson of Corsair, Dean has developed exceptional leadership skills and is gifted in tactics. Master Martial Artist: Dean has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Dean holds black belts in several different combat styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the Young X-Men, Dean is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Dean is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish, Italian and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are Okinawan Sais, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Dean is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Dean is a very handsome young man, who bears a resemblance to his grandfather, Adrian. He has blue eyes, brown hair and tanned skin. His body is toned, muscular and bulky. *'Hair:' Dean has brown, spiky hair. He usually has little to no facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Dean carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Gatomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Dean carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Light around his neck. This allows his Gatomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Australians Category:South Africans Category:Americans Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Grey family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2013 Category:Pisces (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Shinobis Category:House of Phoenix Category:Cryokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars